


You're Never Too Old To Cuddle

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Two Old Men Still Madly in Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "Steven, I swear to God I am going to get you a prescription for Adderall!” Sam shouts, and Steve snorts himself awake.“A prescription for what?”“Adderall! You know for narcolepsy since you keep falling asleep when I’m telling you a damn story.”





	You're Never Too Old To Cuddle

“Steven, I swear to God I am going to get you a prescription for Adderall!” Sam shouts, and Steve snorts himself awake from where he had fallen asleep with his head against the couch back.

He disoriently fixes his glasses from where they had fallen askew and laughs. “A prescription for what?” He asks.

_ “Adderall!”  _ Sam answers, “You know for narcolepsy since you keep falling asleep when I’m telling you a damn story.”

Steve pouts and reaches over to run his weathered hand over Sam’s smooth scalp, “I’m sorry, birdy, I don't mean to. You tell very good stories.” 

Sam huffs and crosses his arms, “Shit, I know. Did you even sleep last night?” 

Steve sucks in a breath and waves a hand for ‘so-so.’ “Fitfully.” 

“Well,” Sam says, getting to his feet with a groan, and offering Steve his hand, “The good thing about bein’ old is we don't do much, apart from waitin’ for the chillun to visit.” 

Steve smiles at him and takes his hand, letting his husband pull him up before leading him to the bedroom. Sam sits him down on the edge of the bed and Steve smiles softly up at him, raising his arms for Sam to pull the sweater over his head. The whole time Sam undresses him Steve hums happily, all up until Sam’s pulling the covers back and helping him climb in. 

Steve grins up at him and says, “I like the look of you tucking me in, old man.” 

“Shut up, and get some sleep, geezer.” Sam gripes, and makes to leave.

Steve catches his hand before he does though and pouts up at him. “Sleep with me?” 

“This old man isn’t tired.” Sam replies.

Steve tugs on his arm petulantly like a child, “Then just hold me?” 

Sam rolls his eyes but crawls over to the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing his crown of gray hair. 

Steve twines their soft, wrinkled fingers together and settles back against the man he knows more than anyone. He feels heat prick his eyes and is suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude.

“I love you, Samuel. I’m so glad I’ve gotten to spend my life with you.” He whispers.

“You better get all this sad stuff out now, because I don't want you makin’ all our children cry tomorrow when they visit.” Sam says, smiling against his neck.

Steve sniffs, “Okay. It’s been one hell of a life, hasn’t it?” 

Sam pats his hand and kisses him, “It sure has, baby. And it’s not over yet.” 

****


End file.
